A New Bird Of Prey
by WillowMoonOwl
Summary: It was a normal day for the Herondale boys, until their worst fear decided to pay them an unexpected visit. Will they win out? Or will this foe be too much for the pair? Please review, I'm super nervous!


**AN- Hey guys! This is a one shot about the ever famous Herondale boys and their epic battle against their worst fear- ducks. Hope you guys like it! Please review!**

Jace's arm was slung over his cousin, Will Herondale. The pair walked nonchalantly down the side walk, laughing at each others sarcastic remarks and inside jokes. The girls, like usual, cast longing glances towards the pair, occasionally attempting to throw a flirtious "hey, boys" their way with the ever popular finger wiggling in their direction. Jace and Will eventually settled down on a bench in Central Park. Business was usual for the two.

Until they saw the beast.

Black, beady eyes protruded from its head, piercing through their souls. It's webbed feet ended in at the toes in tiny talons, ready to attack its next victim. Its feathery coat was glossy with water, likely from spending so much of its time gobbling up its helpless prey in the water. The head was a dubious green, and the body was black, the color used to hunt, and white, the color of shadowhunter funerals. It's beak was yellow, the color of dying leaves, and had probably bit countless innocent people. The being was a weapon of destruction, a heartless creature with no mercy or soul. It was a duck.

Will's and Jace's eyes practically popped out of their heads as they both saw it. The duck was staring at the pair, unblinking and unwavering. "Jace..." Will muttered to his cousin nervously.

"You see it too right?" replied Jace in a hushed tone, for he didn't want to provoke the demonic creature.

Will nodded. "What do we do?"

However, Jace had no time to reply, for the duck had made its move. It was pursuing the two, waddling like the demon it was to capture its victims. "RUN!" Jace shouted.

The two took off, but the duck followed. "Spit up!" Will yelled to Jace, and they did. Will took to the trees. Weaving through the vegetation like an expert artisan weaving a wicker basket, he attempted to throw off the bird. He didn't risk a glance backwards, for he feared it would give the duck an advantage.

Jace, by contrast, sprinted across the open field, trying to outrun the little devil. Taking out his stele, he swiftly drew a sloppy speed rune on his forearm to give himself a better chance of outrunning his foe. He moved like a blur of black and gold, refusing to slow down even slightly.

The pair regrouped where the forest-like area met the open ground. They both breathed heavily, gulping down air frantically. Jace bent down and supported himself by placing his hands on his knees. Will asked between gasps, "Do you think we lost it?"

Just then, they saw a small figure emerge from the shadows of the trees. The duck.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" the two screamed in unison. Desperate to escape, they ran to and dove into the small river near by. Flailing their arms and legs, they sort-of-swam their way the the other edge. Jace and Will shivered from the icy water that dripped from their hair and clothing. Jace, who was pushing his golden-blonde hair back from his eyes, anxiously asked his cousin, "Is it still following us?"

Will looked across the lake and was relieved to see that the duck was not on the shore. "No, it's-" Will started. However, when he look at the lake itself, the trepidation that had been alleviated for a brief moment returned. The duck was paddling its way right toward them. "-Coming right at us!"

"_What_?" Jace was astounded. The duck was now waddling up on the shore.

"It's over!" Will despaired.

"We're duck food!"

As the duck came closer, Will ducked behind Jace. "Eat him instead!"

"_What_?"

"I'm bitter and will taste bad! Jace is delicious!"

"Noooooo!" Jace exclaimed as Will nudged him towards the duck. Both boys were trembling something fierce as the duck came within a few feet of them. "Good bye cruel world!"

But, the duck did not, in fact, inflict unbridled terror on the two boys. The mallard came up to Jace Herondale, who had collapsed to the ground at this point, nearly fainting, and stuck his beak in his pocket.

"Wicked creature! What are you doing to my cousin?" bursted Will.

The duck pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and waddles away contently.

Jace exclaimed, "Little thief! A diabolical thing."

"Never. Trust. A duck."


End file.
